Flores y Mar
by hikari-chan15
Summary: En un beso te dire todo lo que he callado


Holas mi gente bonita, yo sé que todavía no he terminado mi fic de los nórdicos, pero no pude evitarlo, amo demasiado Samurai Champloo y todo esto lo escribí en cuestión de un día hehe Mugen me quedo bastante OOC (lo siento mucho por eso) pero quería ver un poco de amor entre estos dos. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que vi la serie estaba muy pequeña fue cuando la pasaron en toonami hace uuuh un par de años ya, desde entonces me imagino historias entre Fuu y Mugen XD en fin espero que les guste pensaba en dejarlo como un OneShot pero que dicen ustedes lo alargamos ;D?

Advertencias: lemon(moderado/fuerte), lenguaje algo fuerte.

Pensamientos están en **Negrita :p**

El Regalo

Fuu se encontraba refrescándose en el baño del hospedaje en el que se estaba quedando con Jin y Mugen

-Mmmmm hace siglos que no tomaba un baño tan placentero! Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos Idiotas...

Jin, quien había salido desde temprano para encontrarse con Shino al darse cuenta que ella estaba viviendo en una villa que se encontraba a pocas millas de donde ellos estaban , llego ya entrada la noche topándose con Mugen que estaba sentado observando por la ventana de la habitación con una mirada bastante inusual en el...

-Mugen...?

-Huh, cuatro ojos...a qué hora viniste?

-Acabo de llagar...

-Claro, y como esta Shino?

-Bien, bastante bien...

-Te acostaste con ella? ...

-Mmmm*tose y reacomoda sus lentes* si...

-Ja Bastardo, era de esperarse.

-Y Fuu?

-Tomando un baño, dijo que no se sentía "limpia"

-Entiendo...

-Oye Jin...

- Que sucede?

-Tú crees que a Fuu...

- Que, pasa algo malo con ella?

- No...Nada, mejor olvídalo...*se sonroja y sigue viendo por la ventana*

-Mugen...

-tsk! No era nada dije!

-Dime.

-no...

-Dime.

-NO

-Dime...

-QUE NO!

Después de un par de segundos de un tenso silencio entre ambos.

-Dime.

-Está bien, Carajo, está bien!

-FLASHBACK-

-Ouch!

-Usshh, niña tonta no hay día en el que no te pase algo malo!

-Cállate! Tras estar quejándote por que no mejor me ayudas a levantarme!

-Soy tu guardaespaldas no tu maldita niñera, estúpida mocosa!

-Gracias, se nota que eres todo un caballero! *se levanta*... Haaay no, mi kimono, se rompió!

-No chilles!... Es solo un insignificante pedazo de tela!

-…Eres un imbécil * se queda parada mientras gruesas lagrimas salen de sus grandes orbes *

-Por favor, no me digas que te enojaste solo por eso?

-Este...este kimono fue el último regalo que me dio mi madre antes de morir...* empieza a caminar lentamente alejándose de él*

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Ya veo, definitivamente...

-Qué?

-Eres un imbécil...

-Ahhh! Oye, insecto, cuál es tu problema?!

-El único con problemas aquí eres Tú...

-* le tira una mirada asesina*

-En fin, así que por eso le compraste un kimono…

Eso le dijo el samurái en su característico tono tranquilo y suave, sonriéndose en sus adentros al pensar que Mugen podía llegar a ser tan sentimental…especialmente con Fuu .

- Si, pero no sé si dárselo ya o que...* se sonroja*

-Lo más prudente es que no esperes a que pase mucho tiempo para dárselo...*se levanta de su asiento*

-Vas a salir de nuevo?

-Tantas, emociones me dejaron hambriento, veré si encuentro algo de comer en algún lado...* se va*

Mugen se quedó pensativo por un par de minutos más cuando de repente pequeños pasos se escucharon acompañados de un agradable aroma a flores

-acabo de ver a Jin irse de nuevo * dijo Fuu con un tono un poco frio mientras entraba a la habitación y sin mirar a Mugen*

-S-si dijo que iba conseguir algo de comer...

-mmm entiendo.

-Sigues mol..*Fuu se levantó de forma brusca y se retiró de la habitación sin mediar más palabra*

Mugen se quedó en la habitación sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho, siguió sentado por un breve momento hasta que por la ventana alcanzo a ver a Fuu sentada en el patio trasero del hospedaje, la luz de la luna caía sobre ella haciendo que la chica se viera más hermosa que nunca, él pirata siempre había pensado que Fuu tenía algo diferente, algo que le gustaba demasiado, pero no quería admitirlo

-Maldito imbécil...*musito para sí misma*

Se escucharon pisadas acercándose en el piso de madera. El característico olor del pirata una mescla a mar y madera llenaron sus pulmones a decir verdad ella adoraba su esencia era única, solo sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero hiso su mayor esfuerzo por esconderlo y actuar indiferente

-Oye, tu! * Se sienta junto a ella*

-Que quieres...

-Bueno Y-yo...

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor lárgate

-...*respira Profundo* Toma, lo vi, me gusto, lo compre. *le da algo suave envuelto en un papel color negro*

-Pero que...?

- Lo quieres o no?

-*lo toma con una mirada incrédula y empieza a abrirlo* Mugen...tu...me compraste un kimono!

-hehe algo así...

-Lo robaste? *lo toma *

-Claro que no, pude haberlo hecho sin problemas pero ya que era un regalo para ti decidí ROBAR el dinero para comprarlo...

Fuu se quedó atontada viendo el presente de Mugen por varios minutos era un kimono de un tono lila que bajaba hasta un morado y negro con flores blancas y un dragón adornando la tela y en medio de la prenda escondido se encontraba un broche con forma de orquídea

-T-te gustas?

-...

- Oye! Te hice una pregunta

- No... No me gusta...Me encanta! * La pequeña se abalanzó sobre el pirata para poder abrasarlo*

Mugen, sin embargo no intento apartarla en ningún momento es más mientras la chica no lo soltaba el poso uno de sus brazos en su cintura y con la otra mano jugaba tiernamente con su cabello haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera más y se sonrojara.

-Mugen...

-mmmm?

-Gracias...*le da un pequeño beso en el pecho*

- *sonríe* De nada, pero...

-aja?

-Ya no chilles, si te vuelves a caer.

-he he claro ya no lo hare.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que Mugen rompió el silencio entre ambos

-Quiero verlo...

- Que cosa?

- El kimono, quiero vértelo puesto * sonríe*

-Qué raro andas hoy...pero está bien

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación pero algo de lo que Fuu no se había percatado era de que todo el trayecto del jardín a la recamara había tomado de la mano a Mugen.

-Bien, ahora espérame afuera!

-Quiero ver!

-Claro que no! * se sonroja*

-Vamos, déjame ver...

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio hasta que de un momento a otro comenzaron a besarse

-M-mugen...mm...y-yo...mmm...yo no.

-No, no lo arruines...

-mmm no entiendes... Ahhh

El pirata había tomado la delantera, ya había empezado a quitarle el viejo quimono dejando sus senos expuestos, comenzó a masajearlos y besarle el cuello mientras que la sentaba sobre el dejando que sus partes rozaran al un ritmo lento

.-Mugen, te lo suplico!

-Que...* dijo un tanto fastidiado pero sin perder la calma*

-Yo...

-Tuuuu...?

-Yo soy virgen... *agacha la mirada*

-Oh, eso...si tu no quieres, yo...

-No, si quiero, es solo que ...

-...

- crees poder ir despacio?

-hahahaha!

-...

-Quieres que yo te consienta?

-En pocas palabras...

-Está bien...

-Qué?

-Está bien, dije!

Y así fue Mugen sabía que esa noche era diferente no era una prostituta con la cual se acostaría y ya, esta vez no tendría sexo esta vez haría el amor, Fuu olía a Flores su piel era más suave de lo que pudiera imaginar aunque la chica era virgen sintió más placer que con cualquier otra mujer experimentada, terminaron en el piso acostados abrasándose solo con un ligero cobertor cubriéndolos

-Mugen…?

-mmm?

-Y si Jin…viene y nos ve así?

-No te preocupes nos vea o no nos vea así, eso no cambiara las cosas con el *acaricia su cabello*

-Está bien, te creo *sonríe*

Fuu se quedó hace por un rato más hasta que se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Mugen observando su rostro detenidamente cada línea, la cicatriz de su ceja o sus afilados ojos ahora ya vencidos por el sueño, su boca, labios no muy gruesos pero carnosos casi automáticamente bajo la mirada hasta el resto de su cuerpo ciertamente Mugen era un guerrero feroz y temible prueba de ello era las interminables cicatrices que tenía por todos lados no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse asi de cerca, pero le gustaba de un momento a otro El pirata en su sueño acerco más a la chica hacia el abrasándola con más fuerza y acomodando su cara sobre la cabeza de ella

-Mu-mugen? *susurra*

-…

-**hahaha pobre estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido…**

-mmm Fuuuuu~~ ,no te comas esooo~~~ *hablando dormido*

-**hahahahaha Oh por Dios…creo que… también me está dando mucho sueño…**

Fuu cedió ante el cansancio también.

El final no sirve lo sé pero me esforcé muchooooo TT_TT )/ no sean mal s! en fin aquí esta espero sea de su agrado también hice todo por redactarlo de una forma decente y con la menor cantidad de errores que se me fue posible gracias por leer!

- Escena extra -

Jin había regresado exitosamente de su búsqueda por comida cuando escucho extraños sonidos salir de la habitación del hospedaje…

-Que rayos está sucediendo…?

Saco su katana y se acercó sigilosamente listo para atacar hasta que escucho respiraciones agitadas y gemidos por parte de sus dos acompañantes.

-**Jump, estos dos , de una u otra forma savia que terminarían así ***sonríe*será mejor que vaya a darme un laaaaargo baño.

**TUS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES DEJAME SABER SI TE GUSTO :D ¡!**


End file.
